The All- American Sweetheart
by Cybella
Summary: Jack has a sub already and he is ready for her to meet the rest of the court. Things get out of hand when her ex-boyfriend tries to take her back. (Story # 5 of the Heaven and Hell Series)


January 2009

One-shot

Jack Swagger came backstage with a big smile on his face. He had just defeated John Morrison for the Intercontinental championship. He had gotten a few congratulations from a few stagehands as he walked towards his locker room. He found himself thinking about his sub, wondering how she was doing. He had met her when he went to a fashion show in New York five months ago.

At first, she had given him the cold shoulder. To her, he wasn't the type of guy that she would date, but he had managed to break though her defenses. They had been together ever since and they seem to be very happy. She managed to come to a couple of his shows when Jack was in New York. He knew the rest of the masters and their subs were waiting to meet his sub and he wanted his sub to meet them as well.

Jack didn't know how his sub would react to the rest of the group. When he got to his locker room, he noticed the door was ajar. He had a scowl on his face, thinking it was some ring rat who thought to get a piece of him. He pushed the door open, getting ready to yell as whoever was there, but he stopped. It wasn't a ring rat. It was his beautiful sub.

His sub had on a school girl outfit and a smirk on her face. Jack walked all the way into the locker room, shut the door, and locked it.

"Adriana, when did you doing here?"

Jack raked his eyes over Adrianna body and licked his lips. His mouth turned into a big grin and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

"At 2:00 pm. I want to surprise you."

"I'm very surprised."

Adriana got up from her seat and walked towards Jack, shaking her hips, showing that she was all woman.

"I'm glad. Congratulations champ."

Adriana stopped in front of Jack, stood on her tippy toes, grabbed the back of Jack's head and planted a French kiss on him, which Jack returned. Jack threw the championship belt onto the couch and picked Adriana up. Adrianna wrapped her legs and arms around him and Jack walked them toward the shower stalls.

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Adriana were back into their hotel room. Both were naked and Jack's head is in-between Adriana's legs, licking and nibbling at her clit. Adriana let out a squeal and a moan as Jack moved two of his fingers in and out of her. Jack smirked against Adriana's skin and rained butterfly kisses on her labia. Adriana grabbed the back of Jack's head and grinded against Jack's mouth.

"Yyyeeeessss!"

Adriana let out a loud moan as Jack's fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked up and a gush of cream flew out of her and into Jack's mouth. Jack sped up, moving his fingers in and out in a rapid pace. More cream gushed out of Adriana and into Jack's mouth. Jack licking up every single drop.

Jack moved his head away and licked his lips. His fingers continued to move in and out of Adriana. His mouth broke into a grin as he watched Adriana squirm and move against his fingers.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes!" Adriana moaned out

Jack ran his other hand all over Adriana's body, massaging and rubbing until he got to her breasts. He began fingering the nipples until they pebbled and harden. Jack leaned down and kissed Adrianna passionately and felt her respond to the kiss. Adrianna's pussy began to tighten around Jack's fingers.

Jack used his thumb to rub her clit as he moved his fingers faster and faster. Adriana's legs trembled and her orgasm peaked higher and higher until she came hard. She broke the kiss and let out a moan as she felt the juices flow out of her and onto Jack's fingers; said finger continued to move inside of her, drawing out her orgasm.

A minute later, Jack removed his fingers, and licked them, getting every drop. He looked down at Adriana who coming down from her high.

"You taste sweet." Said Jack

Adriana smirked. She was completely relaxed as Jack rubbed his hands on her body.

"I'm always sweet."

Jack smiled.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Before Adriana could retort, Jack's cell phone rang. They looked at each other for a moment before Jack went to answer it. While Jack was talking, Adriana went to the bathroom and started the shower. Once she got the water to the right temperature, she stepped into the shower and began to wash herself.

She began to think about her relationship with Jack, and how they first met. She was walking the runway and glanced to her right to see him staring at her in awe. She thought it was a little odd, especially when he winked at her. She soon thought nothing of it. Two hours later, she saw him again at an after party when he came to sit next to her at the bar and started talking to her.

He actually made her laugh, which was a bonus. He had tried to get her number, but she no. They had met again a month later at the same club the after party was at. Jack was very persistent about getting to know her and getting her number. She had finally given in and they had talked for awhile. She had gotten to know Jack on an intimate level and found out they had a lot of things in common. She also had found out some things that had intrigued her. For example, Jack telling her that he was a Dom and a wrestler.

He had told her that he was part of this notorious wrestling group who were masters and they had subs that they took care of and treated with respect. She began telling him about how she became a model and how she had been a fan of the WWE since she was little. She also told him that the reason why she was so didn't want to talk to him in the beginning was that she had had a relationship with a wrestler in the past and it didn't go to well, which Jack understood. They had talked for hours.

Eventually, it was time for them to leave. Jack accompanied Adriana to her car and gave her a hug. Then they exchanged phone numbers and Jack gave her a ticket to the next show…

Adriana was pulled out of her daydream when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Master." She said

Jack kissed her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You got this look on your face."

"It's nothing bad. I was thinking about when we first met."

Jack smirked.

"What I remember is you giving me the cold shoulder for awhile."

Adriana laughed.

"I did not."

"You did."

"I had talked to you for a while."

"You did, but you didn't give me your number."

"You wasn't about to get it that easily."

"But, I did wear you down in the end."

Adriana rolled her eyes.

"Yes you did."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack held her against him tightly. They stood in a comfortable silence for awhile. Then Jack took the washcloth from Adriana's hand, put more body wash on it and began to wash her back.

"I got a call from the Undertaker."

Adriana's eyes widen a little.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know when I will introduce you to the rest of the group."

"What did you say?"

"I said soon. Maybe within the next week. Also, we need to tell them about Miz and what he did to you."

Adriana nodded. She knew she had to meet them sooner or later. She just wished it was later. She was nervous. From what Jack told her, the Undertaker is a guy you never want to mess with. He could make anybody disappear without a single trace and the rest of the masters were just as bad. Then again, they had a sweet side too, but only when it came to their subs or anybody they were friends with.

"Are you nervous?"

Adriana blinked.

"What?"

Jack turned Adriana around so he could look her in the eye while rinsing her off.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked again

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's something to do with me. I'm just worried that they won't like me and –"

Jack cut Adriana off with a kiss.

"They will love you. Relax."

Adriana smiled and nodded. Then she grabbed another washcloth that was hanging in the shower.

"Alright. Now it's your turn to get clean."

Jack smirked.

* * *

A week later, there was a meeting at the Undertaker's house to introduce Adriana. Jack and Adriana walked into the house and went into the main room where the meeting took place. They looked around to see Mickie and John, sitting together, talking among themselves. Rey Mysterio and Matt Hardy were talking with the Undertaker about the possibility of adding new masters. Randy and Cody were talking with Chris Jericho and Matt Brekenridge about the feuds they were going to have with each other while Evan Bourne and Madison Rayne were playing with Sakura and Katrina. Madison had a notable baby bump on her.

Kofi and Raven were talking among themselves as well. Raven had a notable baby bump on her too. Jack cleared his throat. Everyone looked up.

"Well, it's about time." said John

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Jack said sarcastically.

"So, where is she? Asked Matt Hardy

Jack looked around until he saw Adriana by the door. He walked over and whispered "What's wrong?"

"I told you I was nervous." She whispered

"You got nothing to be worried about. They are friends." Jack said

They turned around when they heard footsteps coming towards them. They saw Mickie standing there with her hand held out.

"Hi, my name is Mickie."

Adriana grabbed Mickie's hand and shook it.

"My name is Adriana."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Um- I thought that you wouldn't –"

"Like you?"

Adriana nodded.

"You don't need to worry."

Mickie grabbed Adriana's hand.

"I'll take care of her Jack."

Jack nodded and Mickie took Adriana to where Evan and Madison were at. The rest of the subs followed and they began to introduce themselves. Jack walked to where the masters were and sat down. Randy leaned toward Jack.

"Adriana Lima?"

Jack turned toward Randy with his eyebrow raised.

"She's famous." Randy said

The other masters raised their eyebrows as well.

"What do you want me to say?" Randy asked

"How do you know her name? Rey asked

"Google. She's not that hard to look up. Plus, I've been to a couple of her shows."

John and Matt Brekenridge started snickering. Randy turned red a little.

"I only went because of Cody."

"That is an outright lie!" said Chris

"Enough." Said Taker

Everyone got quiet.

"We've got the TNA versus WWE blowout next week. TNA has got in contact with Vince and I and we came up with the matches for the event. They are in your scripts. You may not like who you're going against or who you tag with, but we need every hand on deck."

The masters nodded.

"There is one other thing." Said Jack

Everybody turned to Jack.

"Which is?" asked Taker

"The Miz. Adriana used to date him for two years. He cheated on her many times, and slapped her around. He would also drag her by her hair when he claimed she didn't do what he wanted her to do. She got away from him when he was here working. Miz still wants her back. He's been calling her and leaving messages on her phone."

"Has he been showing up anywhere around you and Adriana? Asked Taker

"If he has, I haven't seen him. I want to get my hands on him, but Adriana doesn't want to make it worse."

Taker nodded.

"Is Adriana coming to the event next week?

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"You need to. The Miz comes back next week from shooting his movie."

Jack stared at Adriana as he nodded. She was playing with Katrina and Sakura while talking with the subs. He was happy that they were getting along. He was also worried about bringing her to the event and having her near Miz.

"Jack."

Jack turn towards the Undetaker.

"Bring Adriana over here."

Jack got up and went to where the subs were at. The subs looked up as Jack stood before them.

"Taker wants to see you Adriana."

Adriana handed Sakura and Adriana to Madison and followed Jack to the master's table. She and Jack stopped in front of the table.

"Welcome Adriana." Said the Undertaker.

"Thank you."

"Jack told us a lot about you."

"Hopefully you have a good impression of me."

"Yes we do. Jack also told us about why you waited so long to meet us."

Adriana blushed. She was about to explain but Taker cut her off.

"You don't need to explain. I understand."

Taker turned to the rest of the masters. They all introduced themselves. When it came time for Randy to introduce himself, Adriana blinked.

"I remember you. You were at a couple of my shows."

The rest of the masters started laughing. Randy turned bright red.

"Yeah, I was."

Matt Brekenridge and Kofi kept snickering.

"It's not funny." Randy yelled.

"Yes it is." They said

Adriana laughed under her breath while shaking her head.

"ENOUGH!"

Awhile later, the meeting ended and Jack and Adriana went home.

"How did you like them?" Jack asked

"They were great, although I was a little embarrassed to see Randy there." Adriana said

Jack chuckled.

"I was a little bit stunned when he said he went to a couple of your shows. He tried to blame it on Cody but we knew it wasn't all Cody. I didn't know he was into that kind of thing."

"It was fun seeing him embarrassed." Said Adriana and Jack made a noise in agreement as he watched Adriana walk around in the kitchen, making dinner. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

"Dinner's ready."

Jack broke out of his thoughts as Adriana brought two plates to the table. They ate and talked about Adriana's upcoming shows.

"What are you doing next week?"

"Nothing I know of. Why?"

"There is this huge Pay-per-view coming up, and I wanted you to come and see me in action."

"What's this pay-per-view about?"

"It's the WWE versus TNA blowout. All of the wrestlers from both companies meet and fight. There are no rules and the company who has the most pin falls wins bragging rights."

Adriana smiled at how happy Jack got when he talked about his job.

"Sure. Who are you fighting against?"

"I'm fighting against AJ Styles in a kendo match."

Adriana's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

Adriana began freaking out. Jack went to calm her down, but Adriana got up and began walking towards their room. Jack followed her.

"Why a kendo match? Out of all the matches in the world-"

Jack cut Adriana off.

"That's how Vince is."

"Vince can shove that match up his ass!"

Jack smirked before gathering Adriana into his arms.

"As much as I don't want to do this match, I have to. Vince is getting desperate because TNA has been winning the last two years and AJ's been going after Evan. Taker wants me to stop him."

"I thought he was Chris's sub."

"He is, but if Chris goes after AJ, he will kill AJ."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris and AJ have this rivalry going on because AJ want Evan to be with him and Evan doesn't want that. No matter how many times Evan said no, AJ is not taking that for an answer. Chris is pissed off and wants to bash AJ's head in. That's where I come in."

"Why you?"

"It will be fine. I have done these matches before."

"I'm still going to worry."

Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I know you are. What can I do to take your mind off of this match for now?

"Well…" Adriana left off with a smile

Jack picked up Adriana and walked towards the bed. He placed her onto the bed and got on top of her.

"I didn't say this." Adriana said with a smile

"You implied it." Jack said

"I wanted to try something different."

"What do you want then?"

"Well, I know we still have that sex swing in the closet. I really want to use that."

Jack smirked and went to the closet. He found the swing and began to put it together. Once he was finished, he turned to the bed to see Adriana naked.

"I'm waiting lover boy."

Jack growled before removing his clothes. He picked her up and placed her onto the swing.

"Give me all you got."

And that's what Jack did.

* * *

The week passed and it was time for the TNA versus WWE blowout. The Pay-per-view was in New Orleans, Louisiana this time and tensions were at an all time high. WWE needed this win to get back on track. Adriana sat with Raven, Madison and the kids in Jack's locker room as the pay-per-view started. The first match of the night was John Cena and Matt Brekenridge in a tag match against Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams. The match went on for 15 minutes before John and Matt won the match.

The WWE universe cheered while the TNA universe booed. The second match of the night was Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, and Mickie James against Sarita, Taylor Wilde and O.D.B. in and elimination tag match. Sarita, Taylor Wilde and O.D.B. won that match. The next match was CM Punk versus Rob Terry where the winner gets Chelsea Smith as their valet. CM Punk won that match in under five minutes. Jake Green fought Kazerian in an strap match and won that match. The next match of the night was Jack Swagger versus AJ Styles in a kendo match.

* * *

"Are you worried about him?" asked Madison as she and Raven played with Sakura and Katrina.

"Yes. It's a kendo match. I don't know why Vince has him doing this." Adriana said as she watched the screen.

The match was underway with Jack getting the upper hand. Neither of the women noticed the door opening and someone sneaking in.

* * *

Jack had his hand raised as his music played. He was sore all over and his skin was red and bruised. He got out of the ring and went to the back where he was me by Chris Jericho and Evan.

"Thanks for winning." said Chris.

"No problem."

"Maybe he'll get the memo this time."

Before jack, could respond, they heard a scream. They ran towards the scream to see Jack's locker room opened and the Miz trying to take Adriana away.

"You thought you could get away from me bitch!"

Adriana tried to get away but Miz slapped her. Jack let out a growl and charged toward Miz, punching him on the face. Adriana got away and ran towards Chris and Evan, who got her into the locker room. Jack continued to punch MIz, letting his anger out. He only stopped when he felt Matt Hardy and Christian pull him back; Miz laying there unconscious and bloodied.

Jack went into the locker room to see Adriana sitting there shaking. He also saw Raven getting checked on by Kofi who was rubbing her stomach. Matt was checking on Madison and the girls as well. Jack walked to Adriana and gathered her into his arms. The doctor came a few minutes later and checked on the three women. Once he concluded that everything was okay, he left. Jack felt his anger grow again. He would not let Miz get away with this.

Order of the stories

Don't Let Go (Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes)

There Goes My Baby (Chris Jericho/ Evan Bourne)

My Time Is Now (John Cena/ Mickie James)

Caught Out There (Kofi Kingston/ Raven Taylor) (Original character)

The All-American Sweetheart (Jack Swagger/ Adrianna Lima)

Live for the Moment (Matt Hardy/ Teoni Avalon) (Original character)

My Sanctuary (Justin Gabriel/ Alicia Fox) (Heath Slater/ Kate Upton)

Mariposa (Rey Mysterio/ Trina Hernandez) (Original character)

Moment for Life (Alex Riley/ Naomi Knight)

Tattooed Attitude (Shannon Moore/ Nicole Warner) (Original character) (Jesse Neal/Tabitha Wheeler) (Original character)

Heaven and Hell (The Anti-Court)


End file.
